A falta de algo
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: ¿Por qué no tenía padre? Esa era una pregunta que siempre se hacía Cartman. Era el día del padre y en South Park todos lo celebraban, pero Eric debía comprender que a falta de un padre...había alguien que daba día a día todo de si misma para hacerlo feliz. *Especial del día del padre*


_**A falta de algo…**_

**Personajes principales:** Eric Cartman. Aparición de varios personajes.

**Serie:** South Park

**Género:** Family/Drama

* * *

South Park jamás había sido un lugar normal, eso lo sabían todos, siempre sucedían cosas que nadie esperaba, aparecían personas que uno jamás pensaría. Pero hoy era un día particularmente normal, no había aliens secuestrando a nadie, famosos quejándose de las burlas y mucho menos musulmanes tratando de matar a todos. La paz reinaba en todas las calles de este extraño pueblo.

La historia de hoy se centra en un chico llamado Eric Cartman, este salía de su casa azotando la puerta con gran enojo en su mirada, este era de esos días en los cuales andaba de muy mal humor, no quería estar en aquella "pocilga" a la cual él le decía hogar.

_-"¿Calabacín, no quieres que te prepare galletitas?" _–Fue lo que le dijo su mamá antes que este se fuera, pero él no quiso contestarle, estaba molesto con ella.

¿Por qué tenía que no tener un padre? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, no es como si a él le importara, pero sinceramente se solía sentir mal con ello, no lo demostraba mucho pero le amargaba ser el único de sus amigos sin uno y encima tener una madre con fama de puta.

_-Estúpida_ –Susurró para sí mismo, odiaba a su madre en cierta manera por nunca haberle dicho quién era su padre, y que cuando se enterara se diera cuenta que lo había matado.

"_**He llorado varias noches por no tener padre" **_

Esa escena pasó por su mente, hace años cuando fingió tener el "Síndrome de Tourette" dijo una verdad ante todos, casi nadie le hizo caso a aquello pero Cartman detestaba haber dicho públicamente una de sus debilidades, era de esas pocas cosas que lo hacía sentir débil, triste…algo humano.

Pero no, Eric Cartman no se dejaría derrumbar por algo tan estúpido, decidió buscar a sus amigos para salir un rato, después de todo lo más probable es que estarían igual de aburridos que él, a nadie le importaba mucho ese maldito día…o eso creía.

Pasó por casa de Stan Marsh, era la que más cerca estaba.

Tocó una, dos, e inclusive tres veces y no abrían la puerta. Se aproximó a la ventana para ver si ese idiota estaría en casa y no falló, Stan estaba en la sala viendo un partido de futbol con Randy, ambos gritaban a la televisión como si esta fuera a escucharla.

Ambos tomando cerveza y riendo, pasando un buen tiempo de padre e hijo.

El castaño no dijo nada y caminó a la casa de otro de sus "amigos", Kyle vivía en la misma calle que Marsh asi que se le hizo rápido llegar a la casa judía.

Volvió a tocar la puerta y le abrió una mujer pelirroja y de prominente nariz, era Sheila Broflovski que miró al gordito con algo de extrañeza por su presencia.

_-Busco a su hijo, quisiera saber si él podría salir un momento señora_ –Cartman trató de hablar lo más educadamente que pudo, no le caía bien la mujer.

_-Bueno él está adentro, pero está ocupado con su papá al parecer están dando un maratón de "La Ley y el Orden" –_Explicaba Sheila sonriéndole, Eric no dijo nada más y solo hizo el ademán de despedirse.

"_¿En qué pensé al buscar a una estúpida rata judía?"_ Se preguntó nuestro protagonista mientras pateaba una lata de cerveza que estaba tirada por la acera por donde caminaba, se encontraba en el pobre y peligroso distrito donde vivía Kenny McCormick, estaba casi totalmente seguro que el pobre no tendría ningún problema en salir y más si le ofrecía que le iría a comprar comida.

_-No_ –Fue la cortante respuesta del rubio inmortal que inmediatamente cerró la puerta de su deteriorado hogar. Oh definitivamente Cartman estaba muy encabronado, hasta el más indigente de sus amistades estaba ocupado, y lo peor es que ni le dio una explicación, volvió a tocar la puerta para siquiera saber por qué rechazó su oferta pero no le abrieron por mucho que insistiera. Escuchaba unas risas dentro del humilde hogar y acercándose a la ventana veía a Kenny sentado en la mesa con sus padres que increíblemente no estaban borrachos, su hermano Kevin y su hermanita Karen; los McCormick comían lo que parecía ser pollo con papas, una cena que pocas veces se veía en aquella casa.

_-Feliz día papá –_Decía la pequeña Karen dándole una sencilla pero bonita tarjeta a Stuart quien la miró con alegría.

Eric se sintió mal, triste por no tener con quien pasar ese día, todos sus amigos con sus estúpidas familias disfrutando un día que tan solo servía para darle dinero a las tiendas, le parecía una pendejada…pero aun asi lo hacía sentir afligido.

A donde él iba se encontraba con esos incómodos momentos.

Si él iba a la cafetería, hallaba a Tweek atendiendo con su padre Richard Tweak, este último se encontraba orgulloso que su hijo siguiera el negocio familiar de manera muy animada.

Cuando fue al lago para distraerse veía a Craig y Thomas Tucker intentando pescar, Craig sacaba su típico dedo medio a su padre que literalmente no le daba importancia, era algo normal en esa familia.

Con algo de resignación se fue al cine, pero encontró a Kevin Stoley junto a su padre, tenía ese porte de empresario serio y estricto pero cuando se acercó un poco más escuchó claramente. _"2 entradas para la nueva película de Star Wars"._ Renegó y volvió a irse.

Cartman se dirigió al centro comercial, estaba seguro que ahí podría sentirse más calmado pero fue todo lo contrario, al ingresar a la tienda de mascotas encontró a Butters con su papá buscando una mascota para el más joven, al parecer los Stoch querían un nuevo integrante que acompañara a Leopold cuando se sentía solo.

No quiso quedarse más rato y se fue corriendo a otra tienda pero daba la casualidad que era la tienda de zapatos de Clyde que al igual que Tweek estaba con su papá administrando el negocio familiar, cosas básicas pero trataba de ayudar a su padre, Eric sabía que desde la muerte de la madre de Donovan la pequeña familia del amante de los tacos se había hecho más unida.

El neo nazi estaba a punto de quebrarse, a donde fuera todos le pasaban en cara un hecho que detestaba, ser un chico sin padre era de esas cosas que más lo había atormentado desde que tenía memoria, al salir de la tienda de zapados no se dio cuenta pero chocó contra alguien, alguien a quien no veía hace tiempo.

_-D-Disculpa MOJÓN DE PERRO_ –Frente a Cartman estaba un rubio que lo miró con nervios y algo de temor.

_-Estúpido…_–Desviaba la mirada el gordo buscando no fijarse en la persona que estaba mirándolo, pero luego de calmarse un poco notó quien era el que estaba al frente. –_Espera, tú eres el chico del tourette. –_

_-¿Te conozco? CHUPA BOLAS_– Le preguntó intrigado el otro chico hasta que recordó al culón que había chocado. – _¡¿Eric Cartman?! MIERDA Hace años que no te veía, IMBECIL HIJO DE PUTA. –_

_-Mmm supongo, bueno yo me largo nos vemos._ –Eric estaba a punto de volver a irse cuando veía que el rubio traía algo entre manos, un regalo bien envuelto y con una particular etiqueta. _**"Feliz día mamá"**_ –_Oye idiota, ¿por qué le das un regalo a tu madre? Se supone que debería ser…–_

_-Mi papá me abandonó VERGA cuando yo era un niño, OJO DE CULO él no pudo soportar mi problema y mi mamá tuvo que cargar conmigo CAGADA DE BURRO desde siempre, yo creo que este día debería agradecerle CARAJO por ser la que tuvo el valor de dar todo por mí, MIERDA mi mamá dio todo lo que pudo como padre y madre. _–Eso dejo pensando a Cartman, todo lo de aquel día ¿estaba siendo justo con su mamá? Sí era verdad que no era la mujer más santa del mundo, ni tampoco una madre que toda persona desearía, pero desde siempre que tenía memoria, ella había dado todo por él aunque fuera un total bastardo que nadie quisiera.

_-Nos vemos…gracias._ –Thomas estaba confundido, no entendía bien lo que acababa de suceder, creía que había posiblemente ayudado a alguien que odiaba en el pasado, eso debía ser bueno, el rubio retomó su camino a casa dejando de pensar mucho en ese asunto tan extraño de hace un rato.

Por otro lado el gordo protagonista volvía a su interminable caminata por South Park, el encuentro con el chico del Tourette lo había hecho pensar y demasiado, decidió darse un momento para ir a otro lado y aclararse mejor sus ideas, detestaba a su madre por no decirle la verdad sobre su padre, ya que si bien tal vez tendría sus motivos, eso no le quitaba que no debió ocultarle tan importante verdad. Cartman lo había pensado ya varias veces y quería disculparse en cierto modo por lo que le había hecho a su verdadero padre, se arrepentía de aquello, no por Scott Tenorman (si por él fuese prefería que siguiera sufriendo ese bastardo).

La noche estaba llegando al pequeño pueblo montañés, sin darse cuenta Eric terminó en el cementerio, quería buscar la tumba del hombre al que había matado, pedirle disculpas a pesar que era consiente que jamás podría decir algo, pero sentía que tenía que debía. Entonces cuando más se adentró al lúgubre sitio vio a lo lejos a 2 figuras que reconocía.

Un rubio inglés y un demonio azabache.

Ambos se encontraban frente a un par de lápidas, bajo la ligera lluvia que cubría el lugar. El par estaba conversando, Pip sonaba como si hubiera estado triste y llorando pero con un ligero tono de calma, mientras el otro solo lo miraba.

_-Te he dicho que puedes acompañarme, no hay problema mi padre te considera como un hijo más para él. –_

_-No, prefiero estar solo. –_

_-Escúchame porque solo te lo diré una vez ¿entendido? De nada sirve sentirte mal, y mucho menos te sirve estar solo, en momentos como estos mereces estar con alguien que te apoye._ –Damien miró con pena al rubio que seguía agachado mirando la tumba sin muchos ánimos. _–Cada año es igual, deberías dejar de ponerte así. –_

_-A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que siquiera uno de ellos estuviera aquí…mejor que estar solo._ –Phillip se volvió a quebrar mientras Thorn lo único que podía hacer era poner su mano en su hombro como señal de comprensión, este sería otro año sin su familia.

"_**Hubiera sido mejor que siquiera uno de ellos estuviera aquí, mejor que estar solo"**_

Esa frase dejó pensando a Cartman, todos en el colegio sabían que siendo muy joven Phillip Pirrup había perdido a sus padres, estaba solo en el mundo…era un huérfano, él tenía a su hermana pero ella no se preocupaba por él, cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo mandó a América para deshacerse de la carga de cuidarlo y solo le mandaba dinero cada vez para lo que necesitara, pero eso no era tener familia.

Por otro lado si Eric lo pensaba bien, él tenía a su madre, extraña y de mala reputación pero la tenía, cuando él quería una nueva consola de videojuego, la conseguía; si deseaba comer pollito frito en el almuerzo, lo comía; si quería realizar una reunión para erradicar judíos en el patio de su casa, ella accedía sin ningún reclamo.

Sí su madre no era la mejor mujer del mundo, pero era una buena madre, considerada, linda, muy permisiva y que estaría siempre para él, porque desde que este gordo nazi tenía memoria su mamá lo había dado todo por él, era alguien que las 24 horas del día estaría disponible para ver que necesitaba, ahora lo entendía todo…

Cartman caminó rápidamente a su casa luego de haber abandonado el cementerio, necesitaba verla en ese instante y pedirle disculpas por ser tan mal hijo, aunque era claro algo, jamás lo admitiría frente a sus amigos y compañeros.

_-Calabacín, llegaste temprano ¿Cómo te fue? –_Inquirió Liane al ver a su hijo entrar a la casa.

_-Cállate y escúchame._ –Solo decía el menor con algo de nervios. _–Mamá…te quiero. –_

_-Oh yo también hijito. –_La mujer lo abrazaba tiernamente mientras revolvía el cabello del castaño.

_-No, mamá enserio te quiero…gracias por dar todo por mí. –_Trató de no mirar a su madre por la vergüenza que sentía, Eric jamás sería de los chicos que diera un rastro de sentimientos por alguien.

Pero era consciente de aquello, del tremendo amor que tenía a su madre, que sabía que pese a no haber tenido jamás un padre el cual lo llevara a los juegos de béisbol o lo motivara a jugar futbol, tenía una madre que le quería y día a día hacía todo por hacer feliz a su pequeño gordito maleducado, él era un bastardo, pero…solo había una persona en todo el mundo que soportaría aquello y es su propia madre.

_-Gracias…–_Fue lo último que dijo Eric para dejarle un presente en la mesa de la cocina y salir corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación, aquel día había aprendido una importante lección.

¿Qué haría sin esa mujer? Ella era su vida entera y la persona más importante aunque casi nunca lo demostrara, tenía la suerte de tenerla a su lado.

Porque no es necesario ser un hombre para ser un buen padre y Cartman había aprendido ello.

* * *

**Oh por dios xD no puedo creer que escribiera esto, bueno explicaré mi motivo, hoy es el día del padre y se celebra en varios paises en el mío también por ejemplo y pues quise traer un fic que hablara de aquello, originalmente la historia se iba a centrar en todos los personajes celebrando esta festividad pero luego pensé un poco en el gordo de Cartman, quería poner su punto de vista sobre este día y también como reaccionaba al no tener un padre.**

**Por cierto, se me olvidó subir el nuevo capítulo de _"El verdadero motivo"_ , es que no andaba de muchas ganas de escribir (incluso me sorprende que escribiera este one shot) pero ya en unos días estará listo descuiden ^^**

**Sin más que decir supongo que dedico este fic a todas las madres que hacen de padres, gracias por ser tan importantes y dar todo por sus hijos :) **

**Se despide IceCreamLover96 y nos leemos en otra historia y no se olviden dejar reviews me animaría mucho :D**


End file.
